Danger and Surprises
by kweandee
Summary: Gibbs and the team wake up to find they've been kidnapped...by a vampire? Who is this woman? How does she know of Gibb's daughter Kelly? and how are Ducky, Ziva and Tony invloved?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…yadda …yadda… yadda :p

For some reason I really like the idea of NCIS and vampires…lol Enjoy

The first thing Gibbs noticed when he woke up was that he was gagged tied to a chair and had a splitting headache on top of it. "_Figures_" he thought as he began accessing the situation trying to recall the events leading up to this. He could tell by the cloudiness in his head that he'd been drugged. He remembered being with Tony checking out a lead. A marine had been murdered outside one of the clubs on the upper west side and they were going to question one of the regulars who might have seen something. "_Tony_" his eyes widened as he began frantically looking for his agent wincing when he turned his head. Truth was over the last few years Tony had become more of a son to him then a fellow agent, they had been through a lot together. Breathing a sigh of relief he spotted him just to his left in very much the same position except he wasn't awake yet. That momentary relief died however as he saw the rest of his team lined up in their own chairs next to him. Tim, Ziva, Ducky, Abby and even Palmer were all there and also still unconscious. He knew the others hadn't been with Tony and himself, meaning whoever abducted them went out of their way to gather everyone and that made it personal. Keeping that in mind he started to look around the room. By the level of the windows it appeared they were being held in a basement, looked like it was dark outside too which made him wonder how long they had been sitting there. The room itself looked to be very large and furnished, several rugs lined the floor. In the far corner was a very large bed with a couple of dressers next to it. In the middle of the room right across from them was a long couch with tables on both ends. There were a few lamps lit otherwise majority of the light came from candles scattered along the surfaces of the furniture.

He had been trying to come up with possible suspects when the sound of running water across the room pulled him from his thoughts. On the opposite side of the room across from the bed he noticed a door…bathroom probably. Once the water shut off he was slightly surprised to see a young woman emerge. She was slim, average height with long black hair and was wearing jeans and boots from what he could tell. He could see she was injured despite the fact that she was wearing a jacket; she had one arm wrapped around her middle, the other hand pressed up against her chest as she walked. She looked to be holding a towel in place and from the way she limped and wobbled slightly as she walked he was pretty sure it wasn't her only injury. He wondered briefly if they were obtained while kidnapping his rest of his team. He knew Ziva for example would not have went quietly. Deciding to play possum, he closed his eyes just before the woman turned figuring maybe if she thought he was still out she would let something slip that would give him a clue as to where they were or why this was happening.

"I know you're awake" came a quiet voice as she made her way over to him. "Although can't really blame you, I didn't go about this the right way".

He opened his eyes to see she now stood just couple of feet in front of him. He was taken aback by the tiredness in her voice and how pale she was. His eyes immediately drifted to the hand that was still on her chest, she was in fact holding a towel in place however it along with her hand was drenched in blood. Now that she stood closer to him he could see that he had been right in assuming there were more injuries. There was a long slice across her mid-section, and what looked like a two gunshot wounds in her legs, one at the hip and one in the opposite calf both with blood still flowing freely from them. He couldn't understand how she was still standing much less moving around. Bringing his eyes back up to hers he noticed strangely enough they were ice blue. He knew he had seen that eye color before, a long time ago, and it took him a moment to remember where.

She smiled when she saw recognition in his eyes. "You know what I am?" He nodded slowly looking at her cautiously. "Don't worry I don't plan on harming you or your team, that would defeat the whole purpose of saving you".

That statement confused him, what little information his mind had retained of vampires from his time in the marines was vastly different. They didn't go around saving humans; in fact it was quite the opposite, and what kind of danger were they in that they needed a vampire to save them anyway? He watched warily as she moved behind him and was surprised when she removed the gag from his mouth.

"And you drugged us and brought us here because….."

"It was the only option I could see at the time to insure all of your safety" she replied as she moved over to the couch, hissing as she lowered herself onto it.

"Why are we bound then?" he asked looking at her skeptically.

"Right now it's not safe out there". She gestured to the windows. "There are things I need to explain to you and you wouldn't have listened, I don't need you all running off and getting yourselves killed….she'd never forgive me".

"Who?" he demanded.

"Part of what I need to explain" she tried to straighten herself up biting back a painful cry.

"You're injured…How?" he asked

"We'll just saying my rescue attempt didn't go as well as I thought it would, and before you ask none of them did this". She said gesturing to his team. He nodded, because the thought had occurred to him. "Alright listen…it's a lot to explain and I really need you to be quiet and not interrupt. You're not going to believe some of it, hell you'll probably be really angry and think I'm lying but I assure you I'm not and it's really important that I tell you everything. Can you do that or should I put the gag back on until I'm finished?"

"No, go ahead" he said shaking his head, glancing at his team he noticed a few of them were starting to wake up.

Diving right into her explanation she began telling him everything. She told him about Kelly and herself and about where they were and who was after them. She explained that this was their home, that they had moved here to DC about three years ago and that her and Kelly had been watching over them ever since. She told him about the last case they solved a few weeks back involving the dead petty officer and his wife. Turned out the killer they had taken out had vampire connections and now those vampires were after them. The rest of the team was up by this point and looking at her with shocked expressions…well except for Ziva, Abby and Ducky who knew a little more about vampires then one would think. She went on to explain the events leading up to how they all got here. Kelly had been injured in the vampire's initial attack which had been aimed at Tony and Ziva right after the case was closed, they intercepted it and took out the opposing vampires however there were definitely more where they came from and it's been going non-stop ever since. They had managed to intercept every attempt so far and it was wearing them down. She went on to explain Kelly's stubborn refusal to rest and how it was going to get her killed having no choice but to drug her so she'd sleep, explaining the importance of sleep for healing and that the only reason they had been gagged was so they wouldn't wake her yet. She had been sleeping for almost twenty four hours and really needed it. Regretfully it seemed that the other vampires noticed Kelly's absence and had made it clear that one of them would be taken tonight which is why she had to take all of them. She didn't know who they would go for so she took them all to be on the safe side. She had taken the others first without incident but in her attempt to obtain Gibbs and Tony she had run into her adversaries leading up to her current injuries.

"I think its okay to do a little Q&A now" she said getting up, abet with a little trouble and went around removing anyone else's gags before settling back on the couch.

No one said anything at first; all of them were deep in thought. Tony and Ducky had been watching Gibbs while this woman who called herself Michelle told her story and shared a concerned look. He had not spoken at all and had this numb look on his face. "_He's probably in shock_" Ducky thought. Finding out one's daughter was alive after all these years and a vampire on top of it would be an understandable cause for shock. Looking around to the rest of the team he took in all their expressions. Tim and Jimmy looked genuinely perplexed by all this; Abby looked almost excited, although they had never discussed it before he figured she probably had some knowledge of vampire existence. Ziva looked not at all surprised, he could assume she knew of vampires and by the anger in her eyes she probably didn't have very good dealings with them. Tony, he was unsure, he looked nervous but his concern for Gibbs seemed to be winning out. Ducky smiled at that, he was quite aware of the bond they shared. He himself was slightly nervous because he knew these women and didn't know how the rest of the team would react once they found out. Shaking his head slightly he pulled himself from his thoughts as his eyes wondered back to Gibbs and it seemed so had everyone else's as well. They were all waiting for him to say something.

"Boss?" Tony asked nervously trying to get him to say something…anything.

Gibbs who had gone numb at the mention of his daughter seemed to snap out of it when Tony spoke. He knew they needed him to say something. Lifting his head to meet the woman's eyes across from him he said the only thing he could "Where is she?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…yadda …yadda… yadda :p

"_Where is she_?"

Michelle smiled, this might go easier then she thought "She's asleep downstairs, should be waking up any minute. In the meantime feel free to pick my brain with any questions you guys have".

"I do not believe you" Ziva who finally found her voice declared with a murderous look. "You say you are trying to protect us from these supposed vampires, yet _you_ are the one who kidnapped us, drugged us and tied us up. Then you tell a story about Gibbs daughter who is supposedly alive yet she is nowhere to be seen, neither is this mystery woman who is supposedly asleep "downstairs" which is absurd when we are clearly already in the basement. I think you are lying".

"Ziva…" Tim started noticing the expression on their captors face turning into a frown. They were in no position to piss this woman off either way. He was about to say something to that effect when the Michelle started to speak.

"Truthfully I expected that from you sooner Ziva" she stated mildly as she pushed herself off the couch with a whimper. "But as I told Mr. Gibbs I am not lying and you will see that I'm not in just a few minutes. You know her so you should recognize her when you see her.

All eyes immediately turned to Ziva who scowled at the woman. "What do you mean I will…recognize her?"

Michelle who had disappeared behind them returned with what looked like a drink except it was blood red. "Exactly what I said….you _know_ her". Shaking her head she smiled tiredly and took a sip. "Since the cats out of the bag now might as well let it out fully. You've known her for years, and you know she's who I say she is because of that who fiasco with your brother a few years back".

Knowing exactly what this woman was referring to Ziva was at a loss for a reply, if she couldn't feel eyes boring into her from all directions before she sure as hell could now. How would she explain this to her boss? That she knew his daughter and never told him…it would break all the trust she had earned up till now. He would never forgive her, not for this?

"Ziva…" Gibbs, his voice taking on a dangerous tone as he addressed her, his eyes focused solely on her for the first time since they woke up. "Is what she's saying true?" Tony looked nervously between the two.

She swallowed nervously, deciding there was no way around this she told the truth. "Yes, I am sorry Gibbs. I knew a woman named Kelly from my days with Mossad, she was a vampire hired by my father for training purposes" the look on her face told them it was more than just a working relationship. "We…we had not been in contact for some time. I had no idea I would see her again until the incident with Ari. After Kate…." She wisely looked down knowing she was entering dangerous territory with everyone. "After Kate was shot Kelly came to me, she was beyond furious. She told me she was not about to let him kill any more of you and if I didn't do something to make him stop, she would take care of it herself. I had no doubt she would kill him".

"Wait a minute…." Tony interrupted looking from Ziva to the vampire with a confused and what looked like a frustrated expression on his face. "If you guys were supposed to be watching over us like you said, then why did that bastard get the shot off?" he asked somewhat disrespectfully. Kate was a sore subject for him…even still.

"Anthony…." Ducky started to warn.

"Ducky it's alright" Michelle waved it off. "The reason is because there were two snipers, each on buildings opposite the roof you were on. It was a trap for a reason, you were never meant to make it off that roof, any of you. Aside from his obsession with killing you…" she nodded briefly to Gibbs before looking back to Tony. "Ari had this ridiculous obsession with Kate and would not listen to reason when we told him to back off. The only reason we hadn't killed him then is because we have rules. Kelly has been a vampire longer then I have, when she made me it was one of her rules. No killing humans, no feeding off of them without consent, in either case the other sniper had been given the order to take out her father so she of course went after that one; I was on the ground immobilizing some of the other shooters who were trying to kill Timmy". She gestured to McGee who swallowed nervously clearly remembering the incident. "They had it well planned, and there were a lot of them. As I said none of you were ever supposed to make it out of there alive".

"What did she do to him?" Gibbs asked quietly looking at her. He knew what he would have done if the situations were reversed, and what he had done to the man that took his family from him in the first place.

Michelle looked at him with a sad smile before answering "She broke her own rule, the second sniper might have made it to the roof, but he never got to take the shot".

He nodded avoiding the eyes of his team. This was all too much to take in. After Ziva's little tirade he had no doubt the woman in front of them was telling the truth. His baby girl was alive…well not alive but a vampire. She's been out there all this time in the company of assassins and criminals and he had no idea, no way of protecting her. And the joke of it all was, for the last three years she's been here watching over them, protecting them. He fought hard to keep his emotions in check.

Ducky looked on sympathetically for a moment before turning back to Michelle, all of the excitement had not deterred him from the fact that she was obviously seriously wounded. She was paler then she was when they woke up and blood was still flowing from some of her wounds "My dear girl you are not healing as you should. I do wish you would do me the courtesy of untying me so I can take a look at you or at least go ahead and wake up our Kelly so that she can take care of you". He felt all eyes turn to him expectantly and sighed before continuing "Yes I'm afraid I must all apologize as well. I have known about our two girls here for quite some time. You see I met them some two years ago when they came to me for help after a particularly nasty fight with another group of vampires and given my prior knowledge of the species I had taken them in and have been tending to them ever since. Kelly confided her identity to me shortly after and asked that I not saying anything to spare our Jethro any further grief. I gave her my word although I didn't necessarily agree and two years later here we are. Now my girl…" he focused his attention back to Michelle. "You are going to need to get those wounds closed up and will need more blood then what those little bottles will provide".

She almost laughed at the panicked look that crossed some of their faces. "He is not referring to human blood….don't worry". She sighed and made her way over to the far side of the room lifting a rug to reveal a trap door. Bring her foot down on loudly a few times she called for Kelly to wake up. Coming back over she started to explain "I took a few more hits then I should have, after a certain point this…" she raised the bottle she was holding "doesn't do much. When a vampire gets too injured in battle they would need to drink from their maker which is not something I want to do" she said looking pointedly at Ducky who gave her a questioning look. "Duck, she hasn't been sleeping. She will tell you she has but she hasn't I'm not stupid. She makes me sleep and before anyone ask yes as my maker she can make me sleep…with a command actually but that's not the point. The point is she's running herself into the ground and given the danger that's out there right now she really doesn't need me draining anymore of her energy by drinking from her".

"Why isn't she sleeping?" Palmer chimed in for the first time since this all started.

"This whole thing with these other vampires has gotten out of hand". She frowned deeply as she went over and started to untie Ducky. "There are a lot of them. Shit we've taken out a good thirty or more already and they just keep coming. Add that to their human workers who are plotting during the day, added your already dangerous jobs its pretty much non-stop".

"Ah thank you my dear" Ducky said as he got up rubbing his wrists. She began to apologize and he quickly shushed her "Nonsense, now why don't you go sit and rest and I will un-tie the rest of our friends"

As Ducky began untying everyone a thump could be heard from below them. Gibbs eyes immediately went to the trap door; his breathe catching in his throat knowing he would see her any second. A few choice curse words could be heard before the door began to open. "Dammit Michelle…what the hell did I tell you about drugging me?" the young redhead yelled emerging from the door partially stumbling while holding her forehead. Everyone was stuck in this stunned silence. She wasn't facing them since the door didn't open that way and he watched as she headed towards the bathroom. She had long red hair just like he remembered and was wearing pajama pants and a tank top. He hadn't seen the front of her yet but could see long scars down her arms and bit back a growl knowing she went through so much without him.

"You needed the sleep" Michelle stated matter of factly as she closed her eyes leaning back into the couch. "We have company"

"Thrilling…" Kelly said sarcastically from the bathroom as she turned on the water to wash her face. "Now back to my question…what the hell did you drug me for? You know I hate this feeling…ugh I'm gonna be off all day now, and you know that's the type of shit that could get one of us killed…."

Ducky intervened before the girl in question could reply "Kelly my dear girl yelling will help no one, could you please come out here?" he called before turning to Gibbs. "She is more like you then I would care to admit" the smirk he held quickly disappeared seeing the look on his friends face. He could see the hurt in his eyes. Yes it would be some time before their relationship would be back the way it was.

"Ducky…what are you doing here?" she asked shutting the water off. "Oh god is something wrong? Did something happen to my da…" she emerged quickly from the bathroom to see all of them including her father staring at her and stopped short. "Dad?" she asked with a shaky voice, her eyes fixed to him. They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes before she slowly started to smile.

As much as he didn't want to interfere Ducky made his way over to her "My dear as much as I hate to interrupt this much needed reunion I believe it will need to wait, dear Michelle here is in dire need of your assistance.

Instantly snapping out of her trance her eyes went to the couch "What happened?" she asked rushing over. The second she came around to the other side she gasped her eyes widening. "What the hell happened? Michelle…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters…yadda …yadda… yadda :p

_"What the hell happened? Michelle…"_

"Ambush" the girl replied smiling tiredly then wincing as she was forced to lie down properly. "When I was bringing your dad and Tony back" Gibbs and Tony shared a look, both men couldn't help but feel guilty. The effort this girl went through to make sure they were safe could have gotten her killed…vampire or not.

"Let me see…" Kelly ordered prying Michelle's hands from her chest inciting a gasp from several members of the team who had moved to the side of the couch. It looked as though she was stabbed in the chest by a fairly large object. Blood began seeping from the wound as soon as it was uncovered. Kelly was furious but knowing it wouldn't help right now did her best to remain calm. She should have been with her, if she was this wouldn't have happened. "Stake?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Not unless they started making stakes that throw out 240 volts when they hit you" Michelle coughed closing her eyes. Gibbs eyes darkened at that as he moved to stand behind his daughter. It was bad enough the bastards stabbed this woman, but to shock her on top of it.

"Ah, looks like I was correct in my assessment then…I'm afraid you will need your maker's blood after all my dear" Ducky shook his head kneeling next to the couch. "Kelly why don't you go ahead and I will tend to these gunshot wounds to give you some room, Mr. Palmer your assistance please. Oh and on your way over would you kindly grab my spare medical bag from under the bed". "Ah…yes of course doctor" Jimmy started but replied hurriedly noting the look on Ducky's face.

"Someone got a knife?" Kelly all but growled. Feeling something on her shoulder she turned to see Gibbs behind her offering her his. She took it with a small smile thanking him for the support. They would definitely need to have a serious talk later….that is, after she killed the vampires responsible for this.

"Kel…" Michelle started.

"Don't start" Kelly replied giving her a look then in one swift motion before anyone could protest slashed her palm open. She held it above the wound and squeezed her fist letting the blood flow into it. They watched in amazement as after what seemed like a few moments or so the blood seeping from the chest wound ceased and actually looked like it was beginning to heal. In the meantime Ducky and Jimmy had successfully removed the bullets and were in the process of stitching the bullet holes closed. Surprisingly enough Michelle hadn't made a single sound during all of this. She simply lay there with her arm over her head. After a few more minutes Kelly smiled satisfied with the wound's progress and withdrew her hand, checking her partner's mid-section quick to find an almost completely healed slice she sighed in relief and got up. The rest of the team who had been eerily quiet up to this point let out a collective breath of relief themselves. Moving over to the make-shift kitchen behind where the team had been seated she began washing her hands. Taking one more look at the injured woman Gibbs moved to join his daughter.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" she said softly feeling a presence next to her knowing who it was.

Gibbs leaned back against the counter looking at her and for a moment and didn't say anything. The second she had come out of that bathroom everything clicked into place and he knew in his gut that she was his Kelly, his eyes drifting down to the blood on her hands then back to her. "Would you have told me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Stopping the water she put her hands on the counter and looked in his direction before responding. "No…probably not. I mean what do you say really? Hey dad, I know you thought I was dead and well really I am but…" she trailed off when she felt a hand on hers. Looking up to his face she could see despite the obvious hurt he had understanding and love in his eyes and moved to hug him. "I'm so sorry dad…I love you."

"It's okay I know…" he replied wrapping his arms around her blinking back tears as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too"

Tony who had been observing them smiled; despite the circumstances he was honestly really happy for his boss. He thought of the man as a father himself and knew despite the gruff pissed off exterior Gibbs presented he still harbored much grief over the loss of his first wife and daughter. He knew he and Abby had filled some of that void over the years as well as the team in itself. They weren't blood but they were a family in every way that counted but for Kelly to actually be alive…okay not alive but here after all these years, it was a miracle. Hell who would have thought his night nurse at Bethesda would turn out to be the boss's daughter. He cringed at the thought. Gibbs was gonna be pissed when he found that out. He already felt the tension between him, Ziva and Ducky. Truthfully he wasn't that worried about Ducky…Gibbs had been friends with the doctor for long before Tony even worked there. Ziva on the other hand, he had to admit he was a little pissed with her himself. She's known for the last three years and unlike Ducky who had been sworn to secrecy, never bothered to say anything. He wondered if that would be the secret that…broke the camel's back sorta speak between herself and Gibbs. He was pulled from his thoughts when Abby bounced over to him.

"Ducky said given the current circumstances we should all stay here tonight" she said bouncing excitedly. "Won't that be so cool…a sleepover! And we can get to know the bossman's daughter and her girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" he laughed as he turned to face her.

"Yes girlfriend…I mean neither said but it's so obvious isn't it?" she smiled. "And we get to learn all about vampires!"

"Yeah, forgot about that…" he said paling slightly as she pulled him over to where Tim and Ziva were sitting to give them the news.

After the initial commotion died down everyone had been speaking quietly in their respective groups. Ducky explained things to Palmer while they cleaned up and made sure Michelle was resting comfortably, to his credit Jimmy was taking all this new found knowledge rather well and wasn't freaking out which made it a lot easier. He actually looked a bit fascinated by it all which made the doctor chuckle. Ziva had come clean to Tony, McGee and Abby about her history with Kelly and the situation with Ari. She explained that like Ducky she had also been asked not to say anything in order to spare Gibbs any further grief. Kelly, as a vampire lived an extremely dangerous life and could be killed at any moment, she had felt it wouldn't be fair for him to find out about her after all this time just to go through losing her twice and Ziva herself agreed with that logic. She finished apologizing to them and told them she would understand if they no longer wanted her on the team. Tony although still a little hurt because of what happened with Kate agreed with the others that despite it being a shock they understood and weren't going to let her go that easily. She was family and although Gibbs was no doubt pissed at that moment he would also understand and everything would be alright in time. After making a mutual promise of no more secrets they changed the topic to vampires and Ziva, along with Abby's help began explaining to the guys all about the things that go bump in the night.

In the kitchen area while getting reacquainted over a glass of bourbon and a bottle of synthetic blood Kelly briefly explained to Gibbs how she met both Ziva and Eli David, and later on how she came to meet Ducky. He knew she was glossing over the more disturbing details, especially of the fight that led up to meeting Ducky but decided to let it go. He was just happy to be here with her and he would wait until she was ready to find out the rest. She also told him why she had sworn both Ziva and the doctor to secrecy and made him promise to forgive them considering they really only had his best interest at heart. Despite being angry with the two of them for keeping something this big from him he did understand and had agreed. He too had kept secrets for the sake of the people he cared about but let her know that although he'd forgive them it still didn't mean he was going to let them off the hook that easily. They shared a laugh and he proceeded to fill her in on some of the things that had been going on with him and the team. He told her a little about Jack down in Stillwater but stayed away from the subject of Shannon, that conversation would be better suited for another time, preferably at their home without the entire team present.

"Are you going to tell him about me?" she asked suddenly a little nervous as she set the empty bottle down on the counter.

"Yep…" Gibbs nodded setting his glass down as well, looking at her he smiled. "Think he would want to know his granddaughter's still alive. Don't you?"

"Dad…I'm not…" she began but he held up a hand to stop her.

"I know" he said stepping closer to her bringing one of his hands up to the side of her face. "It doesn't matter he'd want to know, he loves you". Putting a hand over his she nodded smiling.

"Dad there's something else I should tell you before you find out and jump to the wrong conclusions…" she said her smile fading, better to get out in the open now before there were any more misunderstandings. "I may know one other person on your team…but not like this, he had no idea who I was until tonight"

"Which one?" he asked letting his hand fall. This just keeps getting better and better apparently. His gut was telling him either Tony or McGee; Palmer's shock over the whole thing was too apparent so it wouldn't be him.

"Tony…" she replied cringing slightly. "But don't be mad at him, like I said he had no idea who I was until tonight, only that my name was Kelly. As far as he knew I was a nurse at Bethesda, I kept watch over him at night when no one else was around".

Tony seemed to attract trouble…it was always him that got hospitalized when something went wrong on a case. He sighed shaking his head then smirked "That's a lot of hospital visits, you're lucky no one became suspicious".


End file.
